Betrayal
by 12Lilyrose
Summary: Sequal to Giftwrapped. There's a new boy at school and he has his eyes on Jade. However are his feelings real or should Jade prepare herself for a devastating betrayal? Bade with Cade/Jori friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! I hoped you all liked my story Giftwrapped cause this is the sequel. I'm going back to school tomorrow so I wanted to give you a sort of taster of the story. Here are some shout outs to reviewers from Giftwrapped. Thanks for all your reviews because I love reading them. Including the ones without an account. Sorry I can't give you shout out's as well but I do appreciate your guest reviews. **

**Sophie Pendragon**

**Karlaserna**

**The Ultimate Cheesepuff**

**CRAZYandSUICIDAL**

**Tragedymaster01**

**RandomBadeLover**

**Bade4Alwayz**

**Crazywoobie**

**Sam**

**Jhenybadefan**

**Behind-my-shades**

**Soccersinger**

**Imtoolazytologin**

**Heythere**

**Mimi**

**Emily**

**Itsliz**

**ThatsWhoIUsedToBe**

**Bade1206**

**KIMMIK100**

**Bade4life21**

**Hapyyjade25**

**BadeLoverX0X0**

**Kittytea**

**DhanKumari**

**DrizzyJ**

**Alexjogia**

**And to all the guests! Please keep reviewing!**

**On with story…**

Steve's POV:

I had a wonderful plan and it all starts with my new recruit. Chris.

'Ok so you go to the school find out who Jade is and gain her trust' I told him. 'That's step one. Eventually we will get the ring I told you about and be rich'

'But why Jade' he asked

'She is the only one who knows where the ring is. But you can't tell her that you have anything to do will me'

'Of course not sir. There's just one problem. I don't look 17. After all I am almost 21.'

'Just lie. Some people look a lot older than they are. They'll have no choice but to believe you' I think I made a good choice this time. Not like those idiots I hired last time.

'I won't let you down' and with that he left.

Beck's POV:

Just because Jade didn't want me to be her boyfriend at the moment didn't mean I couldn't act like one. Sure, I couldn't kiss her (she'd probably punch me) or hold her hand but I was more protective than ever. Cat was helping me. Between us we never let Jade out of our sights. I don't think Jade noticed.

Jade's POV:

I swear the Beck is bloody STALKING me. And I thought Singin was bad. He always watching me, walking me to class and sitting next to me at lunch. I was walking down the main hall of Hollywood Arts. There was no Beck to be seen. Finally a moment to myself.

'Hey Jade, wait up!' Moment gone. Beck ran up behind me.

'Go away Beck!'

'I just thought…' he placed his hand on my shoulder so I swung round to face him.

'thought what?' I questioned 'that I might need a walking partner? Well I don't!'

'Listen Jade, Steve's still on the loose and…'

'and he's MY problem. Stop treating me like a three year old!'

'This is the sort of attitude that got you kidnapped in the first place!'

'EXCUSE ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BOUGHT ME THE F***ING RING IN THE FIRST PLACE!' I was outraged. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. 'Let go of me!' I shouted as I tried to wriggle out of his but he was no strong.

'NO! You need to be careful until Steve is behind bars'

I wasn't listening as I was still trying to get out of his grip.

Beck's POV:

'Stop struggling' I said but she wouldn't listen so I grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the lockers on our left pinning her against them and looking her in the eye. Some people looked at us. Cat and Tori froze as they walked from around the corner.

'Get away from me.' Said Jade. 'I never want to see you again.'

'I'm not letting you get hurt. You need to be with someone all the time'

'You're not my farther' said Jade as she glared at me '…and you're not my boyfriend either' She was right. Then I came to my senses. I was holding her wrists far too tight and I could tell that pushing her against the lockers had hurt her as well but she'd never admit that. I quickly let go of her wrists. She began rubbing them as soon as I let go. I must have rally hurt her. It's just I can't bear for her to get hurt again but I also can't control her. At the moment I'm acting no better than Steve himself.

'I'm sorry Jade' I said as I lifted my hand to gently touch her cheek but before I could she had ran past me and out the doors of Hollywood Arts. Cat and Tori ran after her but Cat stopped in front of me first.

'Stay away from her Beck. And never hurt her again' Cat had tears in her eyes and then ran out of Hollywood Arts with Tori to find Jade. I felt terrible.

What had I done?

Jade's POV:

I had tears in my eyes. How could Beck hurt me like that. I knew why. Because he loved me. He couldn't stand me not letting him protect me. But I could take care of myself. Suddenly I ran into someone and bounced back onto the floor.

'Sorry' he had a cool confident voice. I looked up and saw a boy about a year or two older than me with short jet black hair, clear skin, a bright smile and a lot of muscles. He held out his hand and I took it. Suddenly he pulled me up onto my feet with what seemed like no effort.

'No problem' I said and gave a small smile.

'What's wrong' He had obviously noticed the tear marks on my cheeks.

'Oh just some guy…hurt me a bit' Wait what am I saying? I don't admit that someone has hurt me…ever. I must still be drowsy from the fall on the floor.

'Well, any guy willing to hurt you must be seriously high or something' I smiled slightly and then noticed that he was eyeing me up and down.

'Jade!' yelled Cat as she ran over with Tori. 'are you okay?'

'I'm just swell thanks Cat' I replied sarcastically.

'oooohhh, that reminds me of a song that Robbie sung to me! I think you're sweeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll ll' Cat started to sing but thankfully Tori interrupted her.

'Who's this?' she asked motioning towards the guy I had just met.

'Oh…this is…' I turned towards the guy 'who are you?'

'Chris, Chris Drowd' he held out his hand to Tori and then Cat who booth shook it. Then he held it out to me. I took his hand but instead of shaking it he held it up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

'Aren't you a little old to be going to Hollywood Arts?' I asked.

'I'm seventeen but I know I look a lot older. So what are your names?'

'Tori Vega'

'Cat Valentine'

'Why should I tell you my name?'

'Ahh I see you've got attitude. Well I told you mine didn't I?'

'So?' But before I could respond Tori interrupted.

'Her name is Jade, Jade West'

'Way to ruin it Vega'

'Jade West huh?' said Chris. 'Interesting…'

**A/N Please review. I really want to know what you thought.**

back


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for not updating in like…forever. I've been so busy, but I HUGE thanks for everyone who is still sticking with this story. I have plans and I know exactly what I'm going to write. Enjoy!**

Chris' POV:

Why her? She seemed…nice. Well, perhaps a little feisty but I liked it. I knew what Steve is capable of. I don't think I can carry out this mission. Focus Chris. You're fine. At least you won't have to act like you like her. It will make it so much easier.

'What's interesting?' asked the redhead…Cat, I think.

'Oh...umm…' Suddenly the bell rang signalling their next period and the start of my meeting with the principal to sort out my schedule and stuff like that. I think the expression saved by the bell applies here nicely.

'See you around Chris' said Tori as she turned around to head back to school.

'Bye' exclaimed Cat as she ran after her.

'See ya!' I called after them.

Jade had already started walking off.

'Don't I get a goodbye?' I raised my eyebrow at her as she turned back round to face me.

'No'

'Why?'

'Because I'm only going to see you again.' And I can't wait until that time comes.

'Very true' she turned back around again. 'Hey Jade?'

She huffed and turned back around again. I could tell she was growing impatient. 'Yeah?'

'Can I eat lunch with you?' I don't think I sounded desperate but I still tried to hide the hopefulness in my voice.

'If you must' I expect that's the best answer I could expect so I smirked and followed her into the school. I was right…too easy.

…

Beck's POV:

It was lunch. I walked outside to the asphalt café and over to where all of the gang were sitting. Jade had purposely sat herself between Cat and Andre so if I wanted to sit next to her then I would have had to ask Andre to move up which would have sounded desperate. Instead I sat beside Tori who was next to Robbie beside Cat.

Suddenly Cat stood up waving her hands in the air shouting something.

'Chris! Over here!'

I looked in the direction Cat was waving at and saw a guy who looked like a young teacher. He couldn't be a student…could he? Although I don't think teacher's carry backpacks or have more muscles than 3 Ryder Daniels.

I didn't mind if a guy like that was friends with Cat, or even Tori, just as long as he didn't meet…

'Hey Jade!' he called. Too late. He then said hello to Cat and Tori and sat himself beside…guess who? Jade. He whispered something in Andre's ear and he shuffled along making room.

'Everybody this is Chris' announced Tori. There were murmurs of hello's including me…reluctantly. 'He's a new student here. I know he looks old but he's 17. Chris this is Beck, Robbie and Andre.'

He shook all of our hands. Wow his grip was strong. I looked to Robbie and saw he had tears in his eyes. After a long and painful lunch off me glaring at Chris and him staring at Jade (and not just her face) he announced that he had to get something from his locker and stood up.

'Bye Andre, you have to show me that song some time, Beck, Girls, Bobbie'

'It's actually Robbie' started Robbie but he had already walked away.

'He seems like a cool dude' said Andre.

Great he's a crowd pleaser. Even Jade seems happy.

Chris' POV:

I left and went into the boy's washroom. After checking there was no-one in there I pulled out my phone.

'Hey boss'

'News?'

'Stage 1 complete. I've met all her friends. They all like me. She's a little difficult but I can tell she likes me back'

'What do you mean likes you _back?_' Whoops.

'Umm…I mean that she thinks I like her and I know she likes me back. Of course I actually hate her'

'Good work. OK. Stage 2. We need you to have some kind alone time with her to gain her trust. Can that be arranged?' I thought for a moment.

'Yes! There's a school project that her friend Cat was telling me about. You're allowed to be in partners for it but she and Jade usually just sing on their own but help each other practice. I could get her to be my partner'

'Genius. I knew I made the right decision. Good luck.'

'Thank you sir, goodbye' I hung up the phone and left the washroom.

(The next day)

Jade's POV:

'Hey Jade' I wish Beck would leave me alone. Wait that wasn't Beck's voice. I turned around.

'Chris! Hey'

'So I was thinking about the music project…do you maybe want to sing a duet?'

Hmm. I don't even know if he can sing but I guess if he's in the school then he must be good.

'Sure'

Suddenly Robbie came walking up to us.

'Hey guys'

'Hey Tobi'

'It's Robbie'

'Yeah…right, so what do you want?'

'Oh nothing I just wanted to say hi!' We started at him for a few seconds. 'Hi!' I can't stand this weirdo.

'Hey listen I'll meet you in the blackbox after school' said Chris so I nodded in agreement. 'Later Robbo' Then he walked away.

'It's still Robbie!' yelled Robbie after him.

(after school)

Chris' POV:

I was waiting in the black box for Jade. Suddenly she stormed in and dropped her bag. She looked so good when she was angry.

'Let's get this over with' she said

After a few hours we had written a song. She came up with most of the lyrics. Then we said who would sing each part.

'How about you sing it all the way through to see if it sounds alright' really that was just my way to hear her sing.

She went over to the radio in the wall and plugged in the tape that we had recorded. When it started playing she started singing. I was mesmerised. Her voice was so beautiful.

I slowly walked over to where she was stood back against the wall singing. The song finished so I put my arm up to turn the radio off but didn't pull it away. My hand was by her head on the wall and I was staring into her eyes.

'So what did you think?' she asked innocently.

I couldn't help myself. She was basically a minor but she thought I was her age. It didn't matter. I was 21. What I was going to do know was technically illegal. I leaned in a kissed her. I didn't feel guilty, I didn't care that it was wrong; the only think that bothered me was when she started kissing back. I was betraying her…but I was okay with it.

But that just made the situation worse.

Suddenly the door to the black box shut behind me. We pulled apart from our kiss and looked towards the door. Someone had seen us.

**Thank you for reading! I will try and update sooner! Who do you think saw them kissing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the comments!**

Jade's POV:

Someone had seen us kissing_. Oh well. I can kiss who I like_.

'Who do you think it was?' I asked Chris.

'No idea…does it matter?' he replied_. Does it? Hmm_

'Of course not…let's go'

Beck's POV:

_I don't trust him. Not one bit. How dare he? She MY girlf…no she's not. _He has every right. But that's not what hurt the most…she was kissing him back.

Chris' POV:

She tried to walk away. This is it. Stage 3. 1 was to find out who she was, 2 was to become her friend and 3…oh why? I can't turn back now. Stage 3…kidnap her without her knowing it's a kidnap. I grabbed her arm and she turned around.

'It's kind of late' I said 'Why don't we go and get a late bite to eat. I know this great place a few blocks away' She smiled.

'That's sounds good but why don't we just go to Karaoke Dokie? Or we could get sushi'

_Think fast Chris! '_Please. I really want to try this place!' She sighed.

'Sure' she smiled and took my hand. I led her into the trap…I mean…out of the school and into my car.

Jade's POV:

We got into his car and drove off. He seemed kind of uptight. His hands had gone white from gripping the car wheel so tightly.

'Chris…' I said cautiously 'are you alright?'

One small tear fell from his eye. Alright now I'm getting scared.

'Chris?' I repeated. 'You're scaring me'

'I'm sorry' he whispered 'so sorry'

'Stop the car.' I said quietly. 'STOP THE CAR!' I tried the door handle but it was locked. I tried climbing into the back seat but before I could react Chris pulled a gun from his pocket and held in against my chest. Without taking his eyes off the road he said

'Don't move'

Beck's POV:

I was sat in my car when Jade and Chris left the school. They got in his car and drove off.

_No Beck, you can't follow, it's wrong to follow, you shouldn't follow, you're not going to follow…_

I followed.

Jade's POV:

I'm terrified. And I barely ever say that.

Chris looked into the side view mirror. 'Great, we're being followed' I looked in my mirror. He was right. But I knew that car. It was Beck's. 'Hold on tight' said Chris. 'It's going to be a bumpy ride'

Suddenly we started driving superfast.

Beck's POV:

Is he crazy? I could tell he was trying to loose me. He drove in and out car parks, went through red lights and skidded round corners. How could Jade be so irresponsible? She should tell him to stop the car.

I guess as long as I'm following he's going to keep endangering my girlfriend. There was no choice. There was only one thing to do…I turned the car around and went home.

Jade's POV:

I looked around the car. Was there anything I could use as a weapon? The barrel of the gun was lazily against my arm as Chris was concentrating on driving the car one handed.

I silently clicked open the glove compartment. All I could see was a pocket map, some tissues and a pen. I picked up the pen and silently clicked the glove compartment shut again.

Chris stopped the car at the side of the road. He looked out the back window of the car.

'We've lost him' he announced. No! Beck! Great now my last hope is an ink pen. Fantastic! Suddenly my phone rang from my back pocket. Unfortunately the car was pulled over so Chris could lunge forward and try and take it from my back pocket. I got there first and pulled it from my pocket. If I could just hit answer and shout help then at least someone would know.

Chris tried to wrestle it from me. We wrestled in the front seats of the car but finally he got on top of me. I was lying on the front to seats with Chris on top of me pinning my wrists to the seat. My finger was still on my phone. On what I knew was the last tone, I managed to hit answer.

'Help!' I shouted but that's all I got to say because Chris clamped a hand over my mouth and picked up the phone.

'Jade?' I heard a confused high pitched voice coming from the phone…Cat.

'Hey Cat its Chris. Jade's not here right now'

'Oh…why?'

'She's using the bathroom. Can I take a message?'

'Uh…sure. Tell her that my brother…' I couldn't hear the rest since I was sobbing too loudly under Chris' hand.

'I'll do that Cat' said Chris then he hung up the phone and looked down at me. 'As for you…please don't make me hurt you'

At first I thought it was threat but then I realised that from the tone of his voice it was actually a plea. Didn't he want to do this? What's going on?

Chris climbed off of me and we both sat back up in our seats. As he continued to drive I continued to cry.

What seemed like years later we stopped riving and he told me he had instructions to blindfold me here which he did. Instructions? I think he just confirmed my worst fears. Steve. I bet that Steve is behind it all.

After about ten more minutes of driving we stopped and he told me I could take my blindfold off. We were in some sort of forest. There was an old house just outside the car.

When Chris got out of the car I bent down and picked up the pen that I had dropped on the floor during the wrestling match.

Chris walked round and opened the door. He pulled me out the car and that's when I took my chance. I swung the pen round and into his neck. He cried out in pain and released me. I started to run but the pen obviously hadn't done much damage.

He pulled it from his neck and in seconds had caught up with me. He picked me up around the waist but I kicked and screamed saying word's that Beck had forbidden me to say. He turned me around in his arms and the last thing I saw was the barrel of a gun coming down on my head before everything went black.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
